


Asche Zu Asche

by Silent_So_Long



Series: Wood Collier [2]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Dragon Riders, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 09:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Thor AU] Loki visits Thor in the deep of winter and they spend quality time together alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asche Zu Asche

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the song of the same name by Rammstein (which obviously translates to Ashes to Ashes), merely because I was listening to it when I began writing this story and it seemed to fit.
> 
> Also, this is a sequel to my earlier fic, [Down In The Greenwood](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1068945). You may need to read that one first, to get a little background as to what's happening here. (or not. You can skip it if you like, if you just want porn. ;D )

The fire was guttering low when Thor returned to his cabin, and a smattering of orange light glowing within the ashes was his only greeting. He sighed, the chill of the snowy greenwoods outside clinging still to his skin; that chill seemed to seep into his very bones and he doubted whether it would be something he could shed easily. He placed his axe by the door, bag slung carelessly beside it with a solid thump against the bare floorboards. 

Thor braved the outside chill again, boots crunching over the cold snow as more fat white flakes drifted down from the night sky. It looked for all the world like the atypical greetings cards that seemed so popular around the end of the year in the Asgardian market; Thor often paid them little more attention than to minimally glance at them. Beautiful though they often were, they held little interest for the woodsman of the greenwoods; after all, he had not had any one to gift a card to in many a long year and he wasn’t about to start now. Briefly he toyed with the idea of gifting Loki with one of the brightly coloured cards, yet knew that the dragon rider would merely sneer and say something acerbic about sentimental fools; Thor knew that despite this, Loki would have loved the well-meant gesture even though the rider would not have shown it.

Thor sighed again, breath steaming before his face in a great cloud that seemed too bright in the darkened night air; fat flakes passed through it and were gone towards the ground in an instant. He pulled logs from the pile outside, loading his muscular arms with several before he trooped back inside, leaving snowy footprints against the roughly woven rug before the fire. He knelt, and piled the logs beside the hearth, before placing a few dry branches upon the glowing ashes. He blew upon the fire, encouraging the flames to lick a little higher and waited until the branches caught, before adding still more; when the fire began to roar healthily, Thor placed a couple of the logs upon the flames, which sent crackles of spitting sparks arching up into the chimney breast. 

Thor sat back upon his heels, and continued to watch the flames dance and flicker in the darkness, yet his attention wasn’t wholly upon the fire. Instead, his mind was upon Loki, that enigmatic rider that had Thor had discovered in the greenwoods some few months before, injured and in need of Thor’s assistance. Even though Thor had entertained him in his cabin plenty of times since that fateful visit, it had taken them a while to move from mere friendship to something else entirely, bodies moving together to ease the longing ache that both felt for the other. Thor had submitted willingly to Loki’s kisses the first time, mouths meeting and parting as hands fumbled with each other’s bodies. Even though it had progressed no further than kisses and caresses, it still remained the most erotic thing in Thor’s memory, despite all the things they’d done since. 

Perhaps it was the innocence of their first joining that made it seem more thrilling than it was, the promise of an exciting new adventure that both wanted to be a part of, an adventure that soon progressed to exciting new levels. Loki seemed willing to take Thor when he most was made angry by court intrigue, riding Thor hard and fast, it mattered little to either of them whether they made love on the bed or the floor .At other times, Thor would slowly take Loki, treasuring every thrust, every moan that he wrung from Loki’s lips, every moan that he gave in return.

Thor found his thoughts drifting, of needing Loki there that night, of wanting to taste Loki’s lips, of wanting to devour every inch of that lithe body, to wind long dark hair around his strong fingers and know that Loki was truly with him as he thrust deeply into him.

“If you stare any more intensely, brother, then the flames may reach a little higher,” Loki’s voice purred from behind him.

Thor startled and turned with a cry; unknowingly, he'd left the cabin door ajar and Loki had entered without the woodsman even being aware of his presence. Loki wore a sly smile upon his face as though he knew what Thor had been thinking; impulsively, Thor rose to his feet, to close the distance between them, and crashed his mouth against Loki’s own, tongue probing and licking against the dragon rider’s thin lips until the other opened up for him with a chuckle. 

Thor felt Loki’s slender hands upon the back of his neck, felt the submissive angle of Loki’s head as the other reciprocated every kiss, every stroke of tongue, every moan that battled and parried in the scant space allowed between them. Thor felt desire course through him; he wanted Loki so badly, it almost was like a physical pain; Loki drew away, eyes hooded, lips swollen from Thor’s brutal kisses and Thor felt the hard jut of Loki’s erection against his thigh when the other moved. 

“Close the door,” Loki said, seeming a little robbed of breath for an instant. “It is too cold in here, even with the fire.” 

Thor didn’t answer; instead, he parted from Loki reluctantly to slam the door closed, before he turned back, hands grappling with his clothing and jerking each thing off impatiently from his body.

“Such impatience, dear woodsman,” Loki laughed, even as he fumbled and struggled with his own clothing.

“Shut up, Loki,” Thor growled. 

Loki chuckled again, and that one sound slithered through the air again, as the last piece of Thor’s clothing hit the floor with a solid thunk. Thor barely gave Loki time to kick off the last of his own clothes before he was pressing the other man down upon the bed, desperation cellar in every movement; Loki went all too willingly, legs parting easily for the eager Thor. Thor reached for the oils he kept especially for their coupling, slicking his fingers and dipping his hands down low to prepare Loki. The dragon rider hissed at the first press of Thor’s fingers inside him, lithe body soon arching up into Thor’s touch with eager compliance. Thor prepared him thoroughly, ensuring that Loki was stretched enough and slick enough to take him. He soon laid atop his lover, barely giving Loki time to adjust to Thor’s weight upon him before he began inching slowly inside the rider.

Thor’s name fell from Loki’s lips on a sigh as Thor fully penetrated him. Thor held still for a moment, revelling in the tight feel of Loki around him for one moment, before he began thrusting into his lover, shallow at first then deeper when Loki begged it of him. Thor’s eyes were distant even as he stared down at the rider, watching as Loki dissembled beneath him, all flushed cheeks and parted lips and wanton cries breaking apart between them, hair splayed out over pale pillows in a dark splash. Loki looked beautiful in his wantonness and Thor thrust deeper still, taking his partner hard in his desperation for him. 

Thor didn’t last long; soon he was crying out Loki’s name, releasing deeply inside his lover. He felt Loki stroking himself between them before he felt the hot splash of Loki’s climax sticking between them. Thor thrust shallowly a few more time's riding out the last of his orgasm before he eased away to lay still beside Loki.

They remained silent, both laying quietly in the wash of flames dancing shadows over sweaty sticky skin and cabin alike. Thor could feel Loki staring at him, a question clear in the rider’s face even though Loki himself was uncharacteristically silent. 

Thor turned his head, bright blue eyes dimmed with the last of his lust that was only just barely sated; he didn’t want Loki to leave him so soon. Some of the rider’s visits lasted a night, some longer than that. He hoped that Loki‘s current visit would be of the longer variety; Thor craved Loki’s company as much as he craved his body and affections.

“Stay with me,” he said, simply.

Loki snorted, a rebuke clear in suddenly rolled eyes and a smirk upon his lips. 

“Of course,” he said. “It is far too cold outside to leave now.”

“You knew what I meant, Loki,” Thor said, anger rising to the surface suddenly, which Loki raised his eyebrows at. 

Still, Loki smiled, a purring chuckle breaking from his lips before he slowly nodded. 

“If you desire me that much, brother, then I shall stay for longer this time,” he said, as though he didn’t really care. “Perhaps a week.” 

“Thank you,” Thor said, feeling foolish for thanking him but unable to stop himself all the same.

All he could focus on was endless nights spent in each other’s company, hands and mouths exploring and tasting, bodies entwined and indulging in each other for long hours. Loki seemed to see some of Thor’s longing in his eyes for his expression softened and he leant forward to press a kiss against Thor’s soft and willing mouth.

“You know I enjoy being with you, do you not?” Loki asked, and even his voice was gentle.

“I like to think so, yes,” Thor said, suddenly uncertain. 

“No one seems to understand me the way that you do, or are even willing to try,” Loki said, as though Thor had said nothing. “I find your company quite satisfactory, plus I crave your body when I am not with you.” 

As if to prove his point, he ran eager hands and eyes across Thor’s muscular frame; Thor closed his eyes and enjoyed the obvious caress for what it was. Loki’s touch was as gentle as his tongue could be, giving praise by caress, fingers delving and probing into Thor’s secret places. He didn’t complain when Loki applied pressure to one hip, pressing Thor down upon the mattress, before Loki straddled him, guiding Thor back inside his body once more.

Thor groaned, held Loki’s lithely slender hips between broad hands as he took Loki deep into the night, forgetting his previous worries of the rider ever leaving him; instead, he enjoyed their mutual union while it lasted, as the fire’s flames died down and ash turned to ash in the grate.


End file.
